Yuugi
by demigod123
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! parody of the classic movie Annie. Yuugi is a young orphan who is given the chance of a lifetime when local trillionaire Atemu Sennen is looking for an orphan to spend a week with him at his house. Watch as Yuugi changes this cold business man into a loving caring father and him realize the truth about the man he really loves.
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh or the plot line of the movie Annie.)**

**Yuugi **

**Chapter 1: Maybe/ It's a Hard-Knock Life**

It's a quiet evening in the large city of Domino, Japan. Sitting in the top floor window of the Hikari Street Orphanage is a young boy named Yuugi. He has lived in this orphanage all his life and he has made good friends but he really wanted was his parents. They left him on the steps of the orphanage with only half of a broken locket while they kept the other half so that one day they could come and claim him with it. Sitting there he finds himself singing, something he does to keep the hopes up for the day.

* * *

_Maybe far away or maybe real near by_

_He may be pouring her coffee _

_She maybe straightening his tie_

_Maybe in a house all hidden by a hill_

_She's sitting playing piano _

_He's sitting paying a bill_

While he is singing, behind him, down in the room sleeping, are the many kids he shares a room with. They are sleeping silently not a noise is heard but the sound of Yuugi's song.

_Betcha they're young _

_Betcha they're smart _

_Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art_

_Betcha they're good why shouldn't they be_

_Their one mistake was giving up me_

_So maybe now it's time and maybe when I wake_

_They'll be there calling me baby_

_Maybe_

* * *

Suddenly Yuugi hears someone starting to whimper. He moves down from the window to hear his name being called.

"Yuugi! Yuugi!" Cries Ryou. He is the youngest in the room and happens to be Yuugi's best friend. He has platinum hair and big brown eyes. "Yuugi! Yuugi! Yuugi!"

"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." He says after he arrives at Ryou's bed which is next to his. He starts to hold him and rock him, petting his hair and soothing away his tears. "There, there. It was only a dream Ryou. It's alright."

"How am I supposed to get any sleep around here?" Complained Marik from the other side of the room.

"It was only a dream." Yuugi says still soothing Ryou and completely ignoring Malik "Everything's alright."

"Ryou shouldn't be in this room." Marik said standing up and making his way over to Ryou's bed. He walks over the beds, stepping on and waking everyone as he went. "He's a baby. He cries all the time. He wets the bed."

"I do not!" Ryou said standing up to defend himself.

"You're the one who shouldn't be in here!" Yelled Rebecca as she started to beat him with a pillow.

"Brat! Stop!" Cried Mia who was stuck under Marik's body as he was being beaten on her bed "We're going to get in trouble."

"Go, Rebecca! Go!" Cheered Mokuba who was standing on the bed behind them.

"Oh, my goodness. Oh, my goodness." Goes Malik covering his eyes with his hands.

"Cut it out! I mean it!" Yuugi yelled stomping over to separate the fight "Do you want Miss. Anzu to come in here?" He asked as he ripped the pillow from Rebecca's hands and pushed her off of Marik.

Marik had stood up off of Mia's bed and was standing in front of Yuugi with his arms across his chest trying to look big.

"Go back to bed." Yuugi said moving in front of him. "Now. Or you'll have me to deal with." He said raising his little hands up in front of his body ready to take him on.

"Oh. Blow it out you old wazoo." Marik said before he walked back to his bed.

Yuugi gave a sly smile knowing that he had just won that argument and returned to Ryou who was sitting down on his bed. He smiled at him and pulled him back up against the wall, cradling him in his lap.

"Close your eyes. Think about your folks." He said trying to get the youngest to go back to sleep.

"You're the only one with folks." Ryou said while he fiddled with the locket around Yuugi's neck "Mine are dead."

"Think of all the folks who want to adopt you because they want a little boy with platinum hair and brown eyes."

* * *

_Betcha he reads _

_Betcha she sew _

_Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes _

_Maybe they're strict as straight as a line_

_Don't really care as long as they're mine_

_So maybe now this prayer's the last one of its kind_

_Won't you please come get your baby?_

_Maybe_

* * *

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story line of the movie Annie.)**

**Yuugi**

**Chapter 2: Miss Anzu/ "It's the Hard-Knock Life"**

Just as Yuugi finished singing his song to Ryou they heard the unmistakable sound of high heels clicking on the wooden floor of the orphanage. They saw her shadow in the light coming from the hallway. They saw her stop to take a swig of her liquor before she walked to enter the room. Turning on one of the hanging lights she glared at the children in bed. She advanced to the second light still glaring at them all.

"Did I hear singing in here?" She said as she walked down the line of beds. Yuugi was holding Ryou close hoping that they wouldn't get noticed.

"Alright. Fine. Since we're all so wide awake!" She said as she ripped the blanket off of Mia's head revealing her to be awake. "Get up! Get out of bed!"

This command was met by many groans of dismay. They knew that they were going to have to do extra work today.

"Clean up this mess! Get dressed!" She yelled as they all hurried over to the hooks they use to hang their clothing on and got dressed "And this room better be regulation before breakfast my little pig droppings. Or kill, kill, kill!"

"But it's in the middle of the night." Yuugi said as he maneuvered over to her across the tops of the now empty beds.

"But it's in the middle of the night." Miss. Anzu mocked in an attempted to copy Yuugi's voice before she grabbed him by the front of his night shirt "And if this floor don't shine like the top of the Century Building your backsides will. Understand?"

"Yes Miss. Anzu." Said everyone in the room except Yuugi.

"What do we say, Yuugi?"

"I love you, Miss. Anzu." Said you with a snide smile.

"Why any kid would want to be an orphan is beyond me." She said as she let Yuugi go.

He jumped off the bed and landed straight on her toes causing her to scream and for the other kids to snicker. She yelled at them to get out and get to work and they all ran off to start the day's chores.

After all the children been awoken and breakfast was over they then had to clean the entire house from top to bottom. Everywhere you go you find children cleaning floors, washing windows, or scrubbing walls. You come to the bottom of the big staircase to find Yuugi scrubbing the floors and he takes to singing once again with everyone joining in.

_Yuugi: It's the hard-knock life for us __(It's the hard-knock life for us)_

_Instead of treated __(we get tricked)_

_Instead of kisses __(we get kicked)_

_It's the hard-knock life_

While some of the children are cleaning others are in the sewing room fixing their clothes and making rags for them to use. The two oldest children are walking around with a whistle and yelling orders at the younger ones as they continue their song.

_Got no folks to speak of so _

_It's the hard-knock row we hoe_

_Cotton blankets, instead of wool_

_Empty bellies, instead of full_

_It's the hard-knock life_

In the dining area the girls are cleaning up the dishes and rinsing them before they go to be washed. Yuugi comes in from the other room carrying a huge pile of dishes that he puts on the cart with the others.

_Yuugi: Don't it feel like the wind is always howling?_

_Don't it seem like there's never any light?_

_Ryou: Once a day don't you want to throw the towel in?_

_It's easier than putting up a fight _

They arrive at the sinks and Yuugi plops a pill of dishes into the sink sending water and soap onto the floor. One of the older kids walks by and falls. Seeing Yuugi there he starts muttering curses at him and shaking his fists as Yuugi backs away with a smirk on his face. Yuugi walked into the back room and started to help them wash and peel onions.

_Mia: No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy_

_Malik: No one cares if you grow or if you shrink_

_Both: No one dries when your eyes get red and weepy _

_From the crying you would think this place would sink _

_Ohhh_

Outside you see different kids throwing buckets of water from the fire escape and shaking out their dirty rags. While back inside Yuugi has gone back to helping clean up the floors.

_Empty belly life_

_Rotten smelly life_

_Full of sorrow life _

_No tomorrow life_

Yuugi dumps his bucket of soapy water down one of the staircases and sits down next to Ryou who was sitting there.

_Ryou: Santa Clause we never see_

_Yuugi: Santa Clause? What's that? Who's he?_

_No one cares for you a smidge when you're in an orphanage _

_It's the hard-knock life_

Everyone rushes upstairs again at the sound of the whistle. In the staircase sleeping in Mia and as everyone maneuvers Ryou goes up to her and shakes her awake. He grabs her arm and pulls her up while she is ordering her around like Miss. Anzu.

_**Ryou: "You'll stay up till this dump shines like the top of the Century Building."**_

He ran up the stairs until he was back in the bed chambers.

_**Ryou: "Kill, kill."**_

_Mia: Yank the whiskers from her chin _

_**Ryou: "Little pig droppings."**_

_Yuugi: Jab her with a safety pin_

_**Ryou: "Rotten orphans." **_

_Malik: Make her drink a Mickey Finn _

_**Ryou: "Nobody loves you."**_

_I love you Miss. Anzu_

_**Ryou: "Get to work."**_

Ryou walks through the bed chambers still pretending to be Miss. Anzu. He orders them around just as she would.

_**Ryou: "Strip that bed! Scrub that floor!"**_

He walks into an area were some of the kids are polishing Miss. Anzu's shoes and decides to get them in on it.

_**Ryou: "Polish my shoes! And I mean start now!"**_

They enter the final bed chambers and start to strip the beds for when the laundry person came to collect.

_It's the hard-knock life for us_

_**Ryou: "Mud is your eye!"**_

_It's the hard knock life for us _

_No cares for you a smidge when you're in an orphanage _

Yuugi climbed onto one of the beds and started jumping on it gaining momentum for the final, big jump.

_It's the hard-knock life_

_It's the hard-knock life_

_The hard-knock life!_

And just as they finished Yuugi jumps into the laundry basket and they throw all of the bed sheets on top of him.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


End file.
